


小单纯捕获记（下）

by wulixunxi



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulixunxi/pseuds/wulixunxi
Summary: 演员李东海 X 总裁李赫宰  OOC  无脑沙雕文  全是脑洞 甜 4W字 两发完那啥我不光起名废...也不会写tag.....这大概是个毫无心机的小呆萌自投罗网被满腹心思的冰山总裁不幸（？）捕获的故事...或者亲哥和李总在线哄孩子（不是…本来想正儿八经写个文结果满脑袋废料倾泻而出，总之这是个不能当真的无脑沙雕文，逻辑废，有缘的就看个热闹吧！





	小单纯捕获记（下）

08.

李东海终于迎来了自己第一次试戏的机会，一部青春题材的偶像剧。投资和剧本都是李氏一手运作，试戏当天李东海换上了戏服正认真的看着剧本揣摩角色，抬起头意外的看见李赫宰不知何时来了现场。

像是被领导突然视察工作，让他不自觉的就有些紧张了起来。试戏只有短短几分钟，轮到李东海的时候，一旁的李赫宰不动声色的向前靠近了些，没发觉自己眼睛紧紧的盯着李东海一刻都没曾移开。

平时大大咧咧不拘小节的李东海一到开始演戏整个人都变的不一样。他先是闭了闭眼睛调整好自己的情绪，开始集中精力，再抬头已然完全进入了情绪。他试演的是主角得知至亲病逝之后的片段，带着喘息急匆匆的赶到病房，扑到了病床边，面对着已被白布遮住了的身体，他先是对身边的人笑着说，‘我知道你们都在骗我’然后身体便开始微微发抖，表情像听到一个玩笑一样勾着嘴角有些失控的笑着，笑着笑着便开始红了眼眶，不过几秒钟豆大的眼泪便大颗大颗的砸落在地上，他的表情悲伤又绝望，整个人脱力般瘫倒在地上窒息般的无声痛哭。

无实物演出像是被演出了画面，被叫停了之后李东海冲大家笑着擦干了眼泪，在一众称赞的声音中，像是期待自己的表现被人肯定，第一时间便是回过头去寻李赫宰的视线。

李赫宰对李东海的表现虽也说不上非常满意，但也冲他回以微笑。只有他自己知道，他签李东海也并非只是鲁莽行事，毕竟他也曾在看过李东海那个侧头的画面时，心下涌出万千的惊喜。

那时的李赫宰没察觉他已经开始在不经意间注意李东海的一切，包括平日的行程以及他的一举一动。

然后他突然间就发现，这个小单纯看起来单纯无害，实则可是个不让人省心的。有一天他突然哪里也找不到这个来去一阵风自由灵魂到堪比第二个金希澈的人，然后他突然就想起来人家来公司的时候他也并没有多重视，就连经纪人也是与别人共同一个。一个电话打过去，经纪人一脸蒙圈，半个小时后告诉他人在哪哪哪个片场。

李赫宰二话不说就开车去了，见到人的时候简直被气到昏厥。

李东海正在一个满是烟雾缭绕片场，造的灰头土脸一鼻子的灰，正扯着一个男人的袖子在被枪林弹雨声充斥着的嘈杂环境里豪迈的扯着嗓子与人聊天，“肖哥啊！你这场儿挺辛苦的吧！”

“咋！你也想试试啊！”

李东海望着穿着一身抗战片的戏服满身脏兮兮在土堆里摸爬滚打的人，突然想起之前一起跑龙套的日子，咽了口唾沫被太阳晒得眯着眼睛，没出声。

“海子啊，你不是之前接到好戏了吗，咋还往这地方跑啊。”

李赫宰就站在不远处冷眼看着两个人你一句我一句，经纪人大老远跑过来请示了一下要不要去叫李东海回来，结果被李赫宰大手一挥拦住了。

“嗨！肖哥你还不知道我嘛，我也就靠踩狗屎运干这行儿了！”

“别逗了你小子！”

“真的，有时候还不赶跑龙套呢哈哈哈！”

李东海跟人鬼扯的畅快，一高兴，冲着肖哥笑的甜，活像一只猫，“还缺人不，反正我闲着也是闲着！”

于是李赫宰远远看见李东海开始往身上穿戏服，动作熟练一气呵成，之后被人领着上了那栋城墙，吊了威亚正准备在一声令下一个爆破结束之后往几米高的城墙下翻。还没开始就被突然出现的李赫宰冷着脸冲进片场打断的猝不及防。

可给剧组的人吓坏了，不认识谁也没有不认识李赫宰的，一个个吓得能躲就躲，就差抱头鼠窜，看着李总叫人几句话把这剧组调查个底儿朝天，领头的人一边解释一边求饶似的跟在李赫宰身后，“咱也不知道这是你的人啊李总。”更没想到一个堂堂大总裁竟然亲自来这种地方，简直见了鬼了。

李赫宰在听见他说‘你的人’的时候冷冷的回头看了一直在身后滔滔不绝的家伙，目光渗人的像是一条毒蛇，吓得人瞬间静音，不敢再多说一个字。

李东海一路哀嚎着被塞进了副驾驶。李赫宰目光阴沉，整个人冷的像是冰洞里一块千年的寒冰，空气里也俨然一副山雨欲来的前兆。李东海一脸蒙圈，惊吓之余怎么想都觉得没道理啊，他明明是偷跑出来的啊，而且日理万机的李总怎么会突然出现在这种地方，还能把他给逮个正着。

李东海咽了咽口水，“李总，您...您怎么上这地儿来了...”

不说话还好，一说话李总差点没发飙：

“李东海。”

“你是不是想拍戏想疯了。”

被那气场震慑到说不出话，才反应过来自己一个有公司的人就这么跑群演堆里瞎胡闹还胡乱接活儿是触了眼前人哪条逆鳞，但他又想不通这座冰山干嘛亲自跑来逮他。

想到脑袋里一团乱麻！

算了算了不管了！眼下还是保命要紧！

李东海灵机一动，开始耍小聪明，“没有没有...我这不是...就帮人个忙...再说也没演上这不就结束了吗，没有违规没有违规，我下次自己注意点，不劳驾您看着我，生气伤身，嘿嘿嘿...”

说不明白了就开始装傻，李赫宰简直觉得心累，但是看着眼前的人笑的眼睛弯弯的，像只为了讨好人而撒娇的猫咪，突然就又发不起火来，只好连吓带恐吓：

“回去把合同给我抄十遍，不是觉得闲吗，抄合同比跑龙套强多了，至少能让你长点脑子。”

李东海吃瘪，靠回椅背委屈的不得了，又不敢反抗。

他妈的就从来没听说过哪个演员被老板安排回家抄合同的！

09.

那些天里李大总裁实在有些坐立不安。

他虽然也刻意的忽略掉莫名情绪的原由，眼下堆成山的事情明明已经忙得无暇他顾，却还是能在不经意间想起来那个不太老实的小演员。

你说不绑着他吧又惦记，见到了呢又生气，狠狠心绑着人挨罚，结果还是一样见不到人。

被自己这个想法吓一跳，李赫宰懊恼的揉了揉头发，告诉自己要沉着冷静。

然后眼看着都快一个星期了，被罚抄合同的一个字儿也没给交，人还不知道躲在哪在干什么。

实在难掩自己的好奇心，自动忽略掉里面掺杂着的担心的成分，询问了经纪人一番，才知道小演员前些天被派出去参加综艺节目不小心受了伤，在家里养着呢。

李赫宰二话没说，当机立断查了地址就开车过去了。

他也不知道自己为什么会那么冲动，直到看着开门的人一脸惊讶的望着自己的那瞬间，他悬着的那颗心才算彻底放下。随即而来的便是面面相觑的尴尬。

“李总？你怎么在这儿？”李东海着实被吓了一跳。

李赫宰看着眼前人穿着睡衣，脚上还缠着绷带，整个人精神状态也很差的样子，微微皱了皱眉刚想开口质问，就被李东海一个响亮的喷嚏给怼了回去。

实在是太难受了。李东海心里咆哮了一声，他也没想到自己一向运动神经很好的，怎么就能在挑战户外项目上不小心失误落了水还磕伤了脚，回来又被感冒不客气的找上来。

李赫宰看着李东海实在难受，索性长腿一迈随手关上大门。

“哎...你关门做什么。不对！你怎么进来了！”

“有这么跟自己上司说话的吗！”

李东海眨了眨眼睛，整个人晕乎乎的，也弄不清楚到底谁对谁错了。

“李总你怎么突然找到我家来了...”

李赫宰顿了顿本想说来看看你，结果出口却是，“来看你又要耍什么花样。”

李东海委屈，合着他在总裁眼里成天就知道耍花样。

说出的话也酸溜溜，“我都这样了还能耍什么花样！不就是抄合同吗，等我抄完了拿给你不就得了，不过...”他指了指自己的脚，“得等我彻底好了才能给你送到办公室去了...”

“怎么弄的？”

“摔的...过水上项目时候脚滑了，还好不是头撞在台子上...”

李赫宰看着眼前人一脸云淡风轻好像说的不是自己的事，说完了又费力的转身，一条腿一跛一跛的往回挪，说不心疼简直是自欺欺人，于是二话没说就给人公主抱起来，在李东海的一声惊呼中，稳稳的把人放在了床上。

腾空的一瞬间，李东海整个人有些慌神，反应过来自己在人怀里，脸刷的一下红了个透，甚至忘了挣扎。

李赫宰俯身把他放在床上的动作轻柔，他们之间的距离微乎其微，李东海望着李赫宰漂亮的下颚线条，脑袋光荣的彻底当机了。

不得不承认总裁大人是真的很帅，帅到他当机的脑袋里已经翻不出什么形容词儿。

“你...你为什么...”

“闭嘴！感冒药在哪儿？”

无奈总裁大人也还不想深究自己这一系列出格的举动。只留李东海心里疑惑，是该闭嘴还是告诉他家里的感冒药已经没了。

李赫宰还是不嫌烦的去给买了感冒药回来，纵然李东海一直推脱说没关系的，好好睡一觉就好了。

被喂了感冒药的李东海实在是太困了，无暇顾及其他，不一会儿就睡过去了。李赫宰坐在床边看着眼前睡的一脸毫无防备乖巧模样的人，五味杂陈的心里突然又生出一股无奈，该说眼前的人是太单纯还是神经大条，生病不吃药不说，对人也毫无防备，也不怕哪个陌生人不怀好意到他家里来再生出什么意外吗。

完全忘了自己才是那个不怀好意应闯进门的。

如今就连一向理智的李赫宰也不得不承认，他已经从一开始怀疑李东海是和那些一心想上位的货色一样是带着目的接近他的，到如今一朝相处了解，才发现这个人根本就是单纯耿直，毫无心机，甚至让他在更多了解他之后，成功的把所有的好奇心和疑惑都过滤成了难以自拔的彻底沦陷。

用什么来形容这些感受呢？

就好像久逢干旱突然天降雨，淋湿了他干涸的心。也像是在千年冰窖里放下一盆滚烫的火焰，从冰山一角融化到冰冷的尽头。就那么毫无征兆的，在他贫瘠的感情线上一点一点的刻下了痕迹。

猛然间让他清晰的感觉到，好像是爱情啊。

只可惜小单纯却丝毫未察觉到总裁的心思，依然理所当然的闯着祸踩着自己的节奏过着日子。

直到转眼李东海拍的某部戏进入尾声。某一个按捺不住的娱乐小报突然又散播了半个世界的关于李东海的绯闻，报纸和新闻头条上无不用红色的大字标着新晋演员李东海首挑大梁便与歌手曺某深夜同进同出，疑似恋爱等这类新闻。更有甚者甚至把李东海过去被金希澈处理干净的新闻重新拿出来，分析出了个各种李东海的上位史，与两个男人纠缠不休，先是傍上了李氏总裁并成功签约，后又移情别恋深夜密会歌手曺某。

李东海看见这条新闻的时候头都大了，陈芝麻烂谷子的事本身就是空穴来风暂且不提，他跟曺圭贤不过一个下了夜戏一个刚录完OST恰好一起出去吃个夜宵而已。

惨就惨在选的是路边的蝇头小馆，正好就被有心小报拍了个正着。

于是看完新闻正坐在床上发呆的李东海首先接到了他亲哥的慰问电话，“小海啊，又什么情况？”

“嗨呀，哥！别操心了，全是假的，胡写的，放心吧！”

“用不用哥再打个电话？”

“嗨！”李东海觉得累得慌，“别操心了哥，随他们去吧，就当给新戏抄个热度了。”反正公司也会做公关处理。

突然就想起李赫宰的脸，后面这句话没说出口。

刚挂了亲哥的电话，手机就又无缝衔接的震动了起来，李东海看着陌生的号码，犹豫着按下了接听键，就听见了一个熟悉的声音。

“李...李总？”

“人在哪？”

一听是掉在地上都能结冰的语气，李东海不自觉浑身汗毛都竖了起来，不知道他那个最近总是神出鬼没的boss又要干什么，乖乖的回了话：

“住处...呗...”

“给我开门。”

“啊？！”

他还没惊讶完，半分钟之后门铃就响了。

李赫宰风尘仆仆的闯进了他的家门，不知怎的，看见新闻的那瞬他竟然有点慌。

要问他这么多年来什么场合没见过，平时绯闻落他自己身上的时候比这天马行空的要多得多，摊上李东海，他想起那天在办公室里那张时而窘迫，时而害羞，时而露出可爱表情的脸，以及片场试戏时候那副严肃认真的样子。几个表情在他脑海里反复切换，压的他迫不及待就跑来见他。

好像不过恍然间，他就明白了自己为什么会如此慌张。

“李总？”

李东海一头雾水，懵懵的叫了人一声，没料到下一秒还没反应过来，就被李赫宰拥进了怀里。

李东海被突如其来的举动惊到愣在了那，半分钟之后才从短暂失语症中找回语言，“李...李总....”

“...别说话。”

所以这是什么情况？！

短短一分钟不到，都还没搞清楚状况就先被人强抱了，然后又顺便被勒令闭嘴。他有点不适应的挣扎了一下，换来的却是更紧的力道。

“突然想见你，就来了。”

“李李李...李总...这...这进度是不是有点...ku...快了...”

李东海对李赫宰三番两次的破格失常表示不解，可此刻也顾不得那么多，他在心里抽了自己一个耳刮子，问自己你结巴个啥。慌张之后，只剩下掩饰不住就要冲破胸口跳出来的心脏。

李赫宰没说话，闭上了眼睛嗅了嗅李东海的发香，声音低低的，“拍戏辛不辛苦？”

“就...还好，最近几天大多都是室内的戏，风吹不着雨淋不着的...”

李东海又挣扎了一下发现还是挣不开。

“...那个新闻...是不是真的？”

完！该来的还是来了，李东海就知道这个事儿不简单。

难不成这人大晚上跑过来就是为了套他的话的？

但是也不至于为了这个事儿特意跑来一趟吧？还附赠一个拥抱？！

不是又要罚他抄合同啥的吧！！

越想背后越发凉：干脆直接把话咆哮出来，“不管是不是，不至于大半夜又过来发我抄合同吧！”简直丧心病狂！

后面这句话没说。

李赫宰一听这话，松开了李东海，表面上是放开了他，抓着他的手扣在他肩膀上却是紧紧的，面色冷峻，眼底是一片清冷，看的李东海打了个寒战。

“我在问你，是不是真的？”

李东海莫名其妙，“当然不是了，傻子都看得出来就是个花边儿新闻啊，我和圭贤就是大晚上出去吃个饭而已...”

言外之意，总裁还不如个傻子。

“你叫他什么？”

“圭...圭贤啊...”

李赫宰突然松开了抓着他的手，“李东海，作为艺人一言一行都要格外注意这点你不清楚？”

这话说得莫名其妙，李东海隐约觉得这人在生气，但他又不知道他在气什么，他只觉得他这个样子莫名其妙又咄咄逼人的，让他也觉得很不痛快。李东海直性子，又向来有话直说，“不是...你到底在气什么？”

李赫宰看李东海已经开始皱眉了，他冷着脸盯了李东海片刻，然后堪比落荒而逃的离开了李东海家。

再不逃，他怕不是要失控了。

10.

有人说，当你发现喜欢上一个人的时候，便是间接给自己戴上了有色眼镜，看这个人的一切都是美好的，哪怕在你视线五米开外用你熟悉的声音打个喷嚏，可能都会让你控制不住自己疯狂上涌的肾上腺素。

总是对人冷着脸憋着劲儿实在太累了，该不该抓过来表个白。

这是让宛如高岭之花的李总，最近最头疼的一个未执行项目。

要说李总也不是没谈过恋爱，那些肤白貌美大长腿的女孩子争先恐后的扑在他身上的时候，一个个腻歪的让他从拒绝，厌恶，直到排斥，后来好不容易碰见一个觉得还差不多符合标准的女孩子试着交往，只交了一个月便被各种无理的要求给折腾的筋疲力尽，他总觉得谈恋爱就是要忠于自己内心最真实的感受，不是为了成为谁生命的附属品，也更不是为了满足谁的虚荣心。

所以面上淡定自若的李总，在李东海一脸呆萌的好像戳着他的心口一样表达着你怀疑的那些都与我无关的时候，是你自己胡思乱想思想复杂的时候，他就缴械投降了。果然耿直又可爱什么的，对李总来说才是没什么免疫的。

只是让他主动表白的话，那未免也太难了点。

于是按兵不动了一个阶段之后，看着成天在他眼前晃悠的小单纯不但毫无察觉，甚至还转天就忘了当晚那个拥抱，并且再也没有主动想起来的征兆。

简直是让人火大！！！

难不成他以为他李赫宰有拥抱癖吗，欣欣然接受完了就可以抛之脑后了？还是说他李东海经常被人抱，抱习惯了？

想着李赫宰脸都绿了，忍耐不住给金希澈打电话。

“李总，好久不联系。最近可好？”

听到这刻意客套的腔调，李赫宰觉得这哥俩真是一个比一个够呛。

“行了希澈哥...快别那么客套，还是叫我赫宰吧。”

金希澈一听，呦，这是有事找我。

“那个...李东海...是不是经常被人抱...”

“啥？！”

金希澈这一声吼，李赫宰手里的手机差点没掉地上。末了又补一句，“你说啥？！”

先不说这人是不是脑子秀逗了问出了这么没头没脑的一句话。这话听起来可是大事不好啊，金希澈反应了半分钟之后，直接和李赫宰约了地址准备面谈这一严肃的话题。本来想一进门见到人就开始质问，结果两句话不来俩人居然开始喝起酒来，俩人酒量都不错，难得李赫宰却是有点醉了，开始控制不住自己的满腹心事一股脑的往外倾倒，说着说着脸上还漫上了难得一见的深情，全程看在眼里的金希澈一下子就明白了。

“所以你这是，看上我弟弟了？”金希澈语气悲壮。

实在是太明显了，毕竟他当初和特儿...算了这茬子先不提。

金希澈瞪着一双大眼睛望着眼前人居然真的点了头之后，差点没抄起桌上的酒瓶子砸他脑袋上。虽然眼前的人哪里都挺好，可怎么就还是让他有一种自己家的白菜要被猪拱了的感觉。他想起小时候有人跟他弟弟表白他二话不说给人打破相了的事儿。即使他对面前的这个人知根知底，也是一样嘴硬的完全说不出好听的话。

嗨，说到底其实还是因为：

“不行！我舍不得！”

李赫宰宛如没听见，“所以李东海是不是经常被人抱？”

“你问这个干吗？”

“那天我抱了他，他一点反应也没有，也没反抗，隔天就忘了。”

“什么！！小兔崽子你敢对我弟弟动手动脚！”金希澈抬腿就是一脚踢在李赫宰腿上，气到炸毛，有些醉了的李赫宰也不躲，就任他踢。金希澈一边踢人还一边喊，“我从小抱到大，你说抱就给抱去了？！你个臭小子分明就是不安好心！！”

说的仿佛李东海是只猫，抱来抱去还不带反抗的。

“除了那次没别的了哥！我就是有点不理解，好歹我也是有鼻子有眼的人，李东海怎么就没正眼看过我...”

“废话，没鼻子没眼那还是人吗！”

“我成天找机会出现在他面前，他就没把我当个人...”

“哼！”金希澈冷哼一声，“你顶多不是个东西！”

金希澈还在气头上，听着这人一路对自己弟弟图谋不轨，拍戏以关心员工为理由给剧组送了各种福利其实是为了李东海，上下打点的细致周到妥妥帖帖也是为了李东海，有事没事去探班也是为了李东海，听到绯闻按捺不住夜闯民宅也是为了......这个是为了他自己！！

金希澈冷哼了一声，心想你李赫宰也有今天。

“哥你放心...我会对他好的。”说到最后，虽然人还是有些不清醒，但这句李赫宰还是望着金希澈的眼睛，说的一脸认真。

金希澈心里也打着算盘，舍不得归舍不得，反过来想了一下，李赫宰这人还是不错的人选，没有乱七八糟的事儿，人还挺靠谱，要什么有什么，要是自己弟弟真跟了他倒也不是最坏的选择。于是他无奈的一摊手，“我说的不算，也得小海自己同意。”

李赫宰一听，眼睛闪着光，心想这块绊脚石都收服了，小单纯还会远吗！！

11.

收复李东海这块湿地目标是伟大的，任务是艰巨的，只可惜他在这方面实在笨拙。

好不容易等李东海结束了几个月的拍戏周期，再也不用李赫宰百忙之中抽出时间想法设法的去见他。从公司开完会的空档，逮住了手里捧着杯奶茶往休息室里去的小单纯。

休息室里人不少，难得见到李总在办公室里视察，有的人甚至惊叹出声。李东海倒是觉得和李赫宰总是见面，便不觉得稀奇。

他抬起头望了李赫宰一眼，一双眸子忽闪忽闪的，然后就不再看眼前的人了，低下头咬吸管喝奶茶。李赫宰被他的小动作勾的眼里的有色眼镜又锃光瓦亮闪着光，面上却是沉着，在他耳边说了一句，“来我办公室。”之后便脚下生风的先行离开了。

心想着不知道这块冰山又要干啥！李东海一脸蒙圈的推开李赫宰的办公室大门。

还没来得及反应就被一个怀抱圈住顺势转了半圈抵在墙上。

李东海瞪大了眼睛反应了片刻，嗯，没错，这是第二次了。

介于前一天晚上亲哥喝多了给他打了一个多小时电话，呜哩哇啦一通乱吼也不知道说的是个啥，就是不断的重复一句话，“要保护好自己，不准给人随便亲亲抱抱摸摸知道吗！现在这不怀好意的人太多了，都想打我弟弟的注意，妈的万一日后是个隐形的大猪蹄子！”

李东海头大，“哥，我是25不是15，好吗？”

金希澈理直气壮的回复，“不好！”

最后要不是被特哥抢了电话，他还要继续受这种无实物精神折磨。

结果今天他就明白亲哥话里的意思了，于是乎李东海两只手一边用力的推拒李赫宰，一边有些惊慌的看着他，“你干什么？！”

难以抑制的感情像是洪水猛兽冲破了理智，李赫宰按着眼前微微反抗的人，盯着李东海微张的双唇，此时的冲动就像是终于得到了橱窗里吸引他太久的漂亮糖果，让他再也按捺不住自己的满心欢喜，迫不及待的附上自己的双唇狠狠的品尝其中的美妙滋味。

刚喝过奶茶的两片薄唇还带着奶茶的味道，微凉的触感，醉人的柔软。虽是冲动驱使的急迫，动作却不敢用力，李东海用力推拒却挣脱不开，男人本就比他力气大，还把他吻的气息混乱，有再多的力气也使不上了。

索性狠狠地咬上了他的唇，男人吃痛微微皱眉，却还是没有松开，吻开始变得有些激烈，片刻之后，两个人都尝到了血腥的味道。

也不知是谁的血，反正第一次接吻，总是急迫又青涩的。吻闭李东海有些神情恍惚，漂亮的双眸被暧昧的气息蒙上了一层雾气。

这景况实在过于突然，胸腔里的心脏又一次掩饰不住过速的翻腾。

他望着眼前正垂着眸子满眼温柔望着他的人，才反应过来，好像是被强吻了...

时至今日，突然发展到这一步，李东海才有些慌张的不得不去正视眼前人这一此又一次的出格举动。他自己也曾在心里琢磨过，这人总是阴魂不散似的三番两头出现在自己面前，在剧组拍戏的时候，在他偷跑出去胡闹的时候，在他生病了没有力气出去买药的时候，都是为了什么？

他也想过要确认自己会为对方的举动而心跳失了规律的感情是什么。也想确认对方是不是也和他一样，可这一刻亲哥的提醒也清晰的萦绕在耳边。万一眼前的人只是觉得有意思想要捉弄他呢。

小单纯难得会把自己丢进复杂纠结的情绪里走不出去，纠结无果，就率先开口打破了暧昧的沉静，“李总...昨天我哥喝多了给我打电话叮嘱了一大堆有的没的...”

他突然有些委屈，“我之前都没有反应过来...”

“现在我有点明白了...你是不是...”

“是不是...”

李赫宰看着李东海氤氲着雾气的眼睛，低垂着眼帘任睫毛在眼底投下一小片阴影，撩的人心尖不自主的跟着打颤，李赫宰咽了咽口水，“说下去。”

“你是不是...想睡我？”

李赫宰本来以为李东海会问的很含蓄，没想到话一问出来直接到他觉得下巴要掉地上了。李赫宰深吸了一口气，反正早就没什么隐瞒的必要了。

“是...我是想睡你。”

李东海听完之后被吓得不轻，既失望又恐慌的瞪大了眼，牟足了劲儿刚要发作骂人，却又听见李赫宰磁性的声音在耳边，“但我...”

说着他把抚着李东海肩膀的手轻轻的按在他的心口，“更想得到你的心。”

告白来的有些突然。

那语气却不似平日里毫无温度或是咄咄逼人，而是温柔的，也是炽热的，连带着隔着衣服感受到的他手掌传来的温度，恍然间让李东海觉得，就快要烫伤他的心。

“所以李东海...”

“我喜欢你。”

“你呢？也喜欢我吗？”

这回换李东海快要惊掉了下巴，“李李李李李李李总....”

摊牌和反问都来的猝不及防，李东海整个人都还是懵的，这一系列操作下来让他已经不能思考了，只能再一次在心里咒骂自己，一紧张就结巴的毛病跟谁学的...

李赫宰一看小单纯又结巴了，抬起头揉了揉他毛茸茸的脑袋，然后轻笑了一声，“如果你愿意...以后都不要叫我李总...试着叫我的名字吧...”

虽然这个表白来的不够浪漫，但李赫宰心里却是从未有过的满足。

你看，他喜欢的人永远都是那副他最爱的样子，害羞的时候仿佛被两颗草莓漫上脸颊，又像在仓房的坛子里想捞鱼却不小心误吃了辣椒的猫咪，窘迫着跳脚又难掩满面绯红...

李赫宰再也等不及，伸手把人拥在怀里。像是给对方一个认真思考的空隙，实则也是给紧张等待的自己一个喘息的机会。

而被抱了个满怀的李东海，也真的在认真的一件一件事的去捋顺自己慢半拍的反射弧。

空间里无声的沉默也难掩饰分明也为对方疯狂跳动的心脏。其实他心里也已经清楚，没有什么需要再多想的了。自己每一个因为他而心跳加速的瞬间，明明也不止一次，明明也...很早就有征兆了。

他李东海，明明也是很早就动了心的啊...

那还有什么可犹豫的呢？迫不及待想要答案的人，和迫不及待想要给答案的人，哪还需要什么漫长等待。

最后李赫宰终于在快要绝望以前，惊喜的听见他的小单纯在他怀中，轻不可闻的叫了一声，“李赫宰...”

他才欣慰的笑起来。

拥抱是漫长的，两颗心的炽热的。只是过了半晌，突然又听到了怀里的人糯糯的声音，仿佛带着些许的小抱怨，

“不对啊...我明明是来做演员的啊...”为何突然就谈起了恋爱？！

“那你，实在不是一个好演员。”

于是这个故事从总裁大人满腹心思的收了李东海这个演员，到也不知道到底是谁被谁套路了，好在总裁大人最终也成功捕获到了他的小单纯。没有一波三折的磕磕绊绊，也没有漫长的等待和磨合。节奏似乎有点快，就像此刻的小单纯整个人还懵懵的，就被人拐上了办公室隔间休息室的床，那会儿的他还晕乎乎的想着，那要是这样的话下一部戏是不是就可以走个捷径随心所欲的挑一个角色演...

他也仍然在做着他的演员梦，虽然这看起来实在不是什么正面教材...

李总恐成此局最大的人生赢家。

——Fin——

番外① · 冰山与小单纯的“恋爱生活”

有了恋人的小老虎也实在是按捺不住时不时亮自己的爪子，有时候李赫宰总觉得抱回家的大猫不是当时那个一呆二萌的大猫，而是偶尔演员职业病过于泛滥的一只好像时时刻刻都在伪装自己的演员大猫...

比如某一天深夜刷手机的时候突然被网页弹出的广告美食勾出了馋虫，然后你便会看见为了吃不择手段，甚至发挥自己充分的演技天分的大猫，秒落泪的招儿都使出来了就为了让李BOSS大半夜开车给买一份夜宵，然后回来抱着那来自遥远天边的粮食吃个精光，才乖乖趴回床上亮着肚皮安心的睡了...

跟李赫宰在一起之后好像越来越放肆任性，好在是咋吃也不胖的体质，完了还有人惯着他。就是仍然改不掉自己自带天然呆体质...这点把李赫宰也是愁的没招没招的...

正如某一天总裁大人晚上恰逢一场酒局，难得赶上助理有事请假，喝多了不能酒驾的李总本来想叫代驾，却又在晕乎乎之间望着三三两两散场的人们想李东海想的厉害，于是他在寒暄之时发了一条短信给李东海，“宝贝，开车来接我好吗。”

于是李赫宰在酒店大门口听着不知哪一条街的大排档正用噪音大喇叭放着那首，“为你我受冷风吹”这首应景的歌整整一个小时，走又不敢走，差点就要被冷风给吹风干了，终于远远的看着李东海骑着那个看起来特别像不知道几手的二八大杠...像个赶着救世的英雄一样风风火火，一边往他的方向来一边冲着他嚷嚷，“路边没有好单车了！这还是跟凌晨出摊儿的卖菜大爷借的呢！还得着急给人家送车子去呢，赫宰，快来！上车！！”

说罢嗤的一声破车轮子打了个圈停在他面前，末了李东海还伸出手拍拍后面那连个垫子都没有的车座。

那画面...实在太有情调了，有情调有的让李赫宰一下子就清醒了。

差点当场去世。

他回忆了一下为啥他送给李东海的车被停在车库里快一年了人家动都没动，又想起以前李东海跟他吹过自己曾在片场飙过车的事儿。气的李赫宰也不理人，一个人冲在前头，不知道是气李东海欺骗他的样子总是演的太像，还是气那货毫不忌讳又只穿着件毛衣就跑出来，大风天骑这么个破车子来接自己，还顺便也让他等了一个小时。

李赫宰难得对他生气，走的头也不回，留李东海在原地大喊，“不怪我啊，死活打不着车啊大半夜的！”

最后晚上不留余力的折腾了人半宿，才从那张嘴里撬出来他被李东海给骗了的，他们两个在一起快两年了才知道的李东海还没考驾照的事实，以及死活也不想考的原因，总结出一个字，那就是——懒。

行吧，行吧。

果不其然第二天李东海毫不避讳深夜蹬破车子的照片就被无无良媒体给见报了，那会儿李东海早已经不是名不见经传的小演员了，一众网友从震惊到调侃，李赫宰头疼的盯着一屏幕的七嘴八舌：

死忠粉——呀呀呀看到没有！这就是神颜啊！素颜也是一样能打啊你们看到没有！

无脑粉——啊啊啊啊啊啊我哥我哥太他妈帅了！

脑残粉——哈哈哈哈哈哈（没错我就是这样的你们不要不相信，先笑为敬是最基本的尊重（呸））

路人粉——我靠我靠！这特么九手的二八大杠愣是骑出了拉风的感觉！虽然不是粉还是承认你们哥哥的脸确实能打！

八卦粉——你们不觉得大半夜大冷天的李虎一个人骑车子事有蹊跷吗？

（以上分类纯属胡扯请不要较真）

看完评论的李赫宰回头看了一眼沙发上抱着薯片对着电视哈哈哈笑出两颗可爱小虎牙的人，决定立即公关...

顺便...要不以后都不放这只妖精出去演戏了...

总之反正后来小单纯还是把驾照给考了，美其名曰怕爱人送的车浪费掉，实则....

咋就范的你们自己想吧...

反正小演员在boss面前那点演技早就没用了，还是乖乖当大猫比较有情调。

你说是吧？

——D&E——


End file.
